My Other Half
by QueenCee
Summary: I have suffered from pain since I was six. Now I have to deal with my brothers being gone all the time and having to manage two jobs. The night I met Seth Clearwater changed my whole life forever. My name is Christina-May Lahote. Welcome to my life...
1. The Beginning

**Intro part 1**

_I got home after a long day of work. I literally hate my job because of my jerk of a boss "Laurence". I'm 15 and live with my two brothers Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. My name is Christina May Lahote and am currently a sophomore. Jared isn't my biological brother, but hes always treated me as his sister since we were little. Paul and Jared are both 25 and have been bestfriends for as long as I remember. i go to Forks High unlike all the other kids who live on the Rez. So i'm basically the only tan person at my school. I have dark chocolate almond size brown eyes that people say almost look black but are beautiful, Long Straight black hair that reaches my waist,my skin is not as tan as my brothers but a lighter copper color, and an almond looking birthmark on my right cheek. I have two jobs to pay the bills for my house. I work as an assistant for a realty company in Forks and as a Dance teacher for kids ages 3-14. My second job is fun and always makes me happy, but my first job makes me want to rip my hair out. But anyways, back to reality, the thing i didn't expect when i got home was a bunch of tan shirtless beasts like my brothers sitting in my living room._

** Review please! :D**


	2. My Past

Well this was unexpected... and a bit awkward.

" Stina? Why are you here?" Paul asked from the corner of our couch. Well thanks Paul. First him and Jared forget my birthday and now they make me feel unwanted.

I sigh "First off, i live here and second, I just got back from work hence why i'm home at 9:00 P.M." While me and Paul are talking, i notice the other people in my house just watching us conversate.

"Oh! Please excuse me for being rude! Hi, i'm Christina. Paul and Jared's little sister." The first one to step up is obviously the oldest and most likely the leader of their group. Its funny, they remind me of the tribal warriors from the old legends my Mom and Grandparents used to tell us when me, Paul, and Jared were little. (Jared used to sleep over all the time.)

"Hello. My name is Sam Uley and this is my girlfriend Emily Young." He gestured to the woman sitting next to him and stook his hand out for me to shake.  
>I grasped his hand in my own, noticing that he is as warm as Paul and Jared, and let go after a quick shake. I then turned to the woman and smiled. The scars that covered half of her face didn't even faze me, in my eyes she is a very beautiful woman.<p>

"Ooh, hello dear. It is so finally nice to meet you! Paul and Jared always talk about you saying things like 'She's an awesome sister' or always bragging about how beautiful you are. They were right! You are soo gorgeous! Paul! Jared! Why did't you bring her to the bonfire last weekend?" Wow she is nice, but she can talk a lot.(not that its a bad thing.)

"Okay Em i think the poor girl has had enough" Sam said while covering her mouth with his hand.

"Anyways, come give your brothers a hug squirt" Jared said, breaking the silence. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior but went to hug them anyways. I squeezed them both tightly, missing hugging them everyday.

"So are you going to introduce us or are you going to ignore us like we're not even here?" a voice asked. Blushing slightly embarressed, i turn around to say hi to everybody else. As soon as i saw the three boys sitting together on my couch i stand there shocked.

"Quil Ateara? Embry Call? Jacob Black?" Jacob stood up and started towards me

"And here i thought you forgot about us" smirking before pulling me into a big bear hug soon followed by Quil and Embry." I smile at each of them before looking at the four others who i didn't recognize.

This time Paul stepped in to introduce the rest. "Stina this is Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, Leah Clearwater, and her brother Seth Clearwater." I smiled at each of them and looked at each of they're faces.

As soon as i looked into Seth's eyes, i felt a connection or something weird happen to me. It was like i was now attached to him. As for him, he looked as if he were seeing the sun for the first time. He didn't blink, smile, or possibly breath. He just kept staring at me. I looked away from his gaze and looked to Paul and Jared for help, but when i saw them, they were shaking violently. Worried, i went to sit in between them and held onto one of their hands, stopping the shaking instantly. I turned to look at the others faces and saw shock written all over their faces.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask my brothers. They still looked mad but when they turned to me, their faces soften.

"We're okay Munchkin. We just gotta talk to Seth for a moment, okay?" I just nod my head as they both drag Seth out the front door, him still staring at me.

"While my brothers and seth were gone, we all just sat there, talking and not to mention me, Quil, Embry, and Jacob were catching up with eachother.

_That what you get_

_when you let your heart win _

_WHOA! I drown out all my_

_ senses with the sound of its beating_

I smile hearing my best friends ringtone telling me she is calling. I answer the phone on the last ring to annoy her

"Hello?" and then all i hear is her screaming

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY SISTER SINCE SECOND GRADE!" I started laughing when she started singing and yelling non sense on the phone.

"Jasmine!" I yelled trying to get her attention

"Jasmine!" I tried yet again but still failed.

"JASMINE ELIZABETH MARIE NEWTON!" I screamed through the phone. Finally she quieted down so i could talk.

"Thankyou for the happy birthday and my now deaf ear." I declared.

"Sorry bout that. I'm just so jittery cause its your birthday. Oh and also, what did you do today for your birthday? You didn't even come to school so i assumed Jared and Paul took you out to Seattle or Port Angeles. Am i right?" I sighed and played with the button of my coat while answering her question.

"Umm your not exactly correct about what i did today. I actually had to go to work early around 7:00 and actually just got home about an hour ago."

"And Jared and Paul didn't get you anything or make you something or whatever?" I sighed sadly while hiding my face so they don't see the sadness in my eyes

"No. Jared and Paul actually didn't even remember my birthday was today. The first thing Paul said when i got home was 'Stina? Why are you here?' Its okay though, my birthdays not even that important anyways. Shoot, i didn't even celebrate it." Obviously mad Jasmine ranted

"They didn't remember they're little sister's birthday! The little sister that works two jobs and still tries to manage a 4.0GPA with straight A's to make them proud? The one that would sacrifice everything to make them happy?" By this point, i had already excused myself from the room and out to the front yard and was already sitting on the porch swing, looking into the moonlight. After her rant all she said was "i'm coming over. I'll be there in 10 minutes." then hung up the phone.

I sigh again and just sit their, thinking about all the times her and her brothers would have so much fun watching movies and playing games like tag with me when i was younger. Then everything went downhill when my brother moved in with Jared and his parents. Leaving me with nobody to lean on at home.

The summer he moved, he had started to become really buff and always had a high temperature of about 105. It would always scare me when he would start shaking out of anger. Everytime he started shaking, i would take his hand in mine and rub circles on it until he cooled down. Then i remember one day he just couldn't control it and ran into the woods. I cried out for him to come back but al he did was turn to look at me and mouth the word 'sorry' then ran. I didn't see him for days after that. About three days later, he came back home only wearing a pair of cut-off jeans and covered in dirt. I didn't care that he was filthy, or stunk of rotting wood. All i did when i saw him was run up to him and hug him.

He looked down at me and said "Stina, i'm sorry i left like that. but i have to tell you something."

I looked up at him and gave him a confused look. He sighed sadly and a bit teary

"Baby girl, i'm moving in with Jared closer to La Push High. I have to move closer because of school and some other important stuff, okay?"

All i did that day was cry telling him that he was leaving me. So that night i slept with him in his room so that i would remember every bit of detail about him. I was only six when he moved out. My mom always tried to sooth me but i kept telling her that i wanted my brother back. Me and Paul would talk on the phone everynight before i went to sleep for about six months before he stopped calling and answering my calls. So i finally gave up. A year later on my 7th birthday, my mom had asked me what i wanted to go with my cake and i said ice cream. So after we cut my cake, We went to get an ice cream cone in Forks. I was truly happy. So once we got home i went running inside the house, my mom chasing me trying to tickle me. The thing was that we hadn't noticed that the back door had been open when we arrived. So i hid in the bottom cabinet in our kitchen from my mom, i had left it open a crack so i could scare her. But the thing i didn't expect was for a man with a ski mask on to come into the kitchen surprising my mom. He had a knife to her throat and had told her to strip of all fer clothes. He then had raped her repeatedly. I was sickened at the sight and was crying silently, so that the man wouldn't find me. Though the next thing he did had surprised, shocked, and scared me. He leaned forward, towards my moms throat, and bit into it sucking the life out of her. Once he was done with her, he had left through the back door not even hiding the body that was once my mom. All i remember after that were sirens blaring and police coming into my home to find a six year old cradling her mothers drained body sobbing uncontrollably.

** Review please! :D**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I really nee you guys to review my story in order for me to know if you want me to keep writing. I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but i really don't know if you even like this story. Review PLZ! :(**


	4. Happy Birthday To Me

Apologies

After about 3 minutes on the porch swing thinking about my past, i finally decide to head back inside.

Once i step inside i find my brothers are back and so is seth. Happiness fills my body once i see him. Wait? Happiness? I just met the guy. What the hecks wrong with me! I start talking to break the tension. "Sooo, sorry for leaving like that, i had to take that call. Oh and paul,jared? Jasmine's coming over just to let you guys know." They look at me in confusion.

"Why are you telling us? You usually don't even need to tell us, she practically lives here." Jared declares as Paul just looks at me.

" I just thought i should give you guys a warning because she's not happy right now." I say as i just shrug and go to sit on the corner of the couch.

"Wh-" Paul started but was cut off by my best friend standing at the entry of my front door looking as if shes ready to kill.

"PAUL LAHOTE JARED CAMERON! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!"

"Forget what?"

"Forget what? FORGET WHAT?" She mimicked them.

I swear if this weren't about them forgetting about my birthday, I would think this was pretty funny. They're faces was of confusion mixed with fear. I finally decided to step in to save them from her rage. I turned to them with sad and hurt eyes "She's asking how you guys could forget my birthday."

"Yeah! Your little sister that works FUCKING TWO JOBS to pay for this fucking house that you both live in, and lets NOT forget to mention how she also cooks for both of you and how she buys you guys whatever what you want and ALSO how she would give away everything she owns to make you UNGRATEFUL FUCKERS HAPPY AND STILL MANAGES TO KEEP HER GRADES UP TO A 4.0 GPA WITH STRAIGHT A'S!" She yelled at the top of her lungs with venom and a cold look in her eyes while looking at them.

The only way she stopped yelling was when tugged on her arm slightly telling her that was enough and to cool down.

"Christina you have _got _to be kidding me! How could you just brush it off as is its nothing?They forgot YOUR BIRTHDAY! Not even a slight 'Happy birthday Stina!' or a ' I'm sorry for forgetting your Christina'? NO! Not a single thing!" I look at her, pleadingly silenty with my eyes for her to just stop. She just stares back with anger gleaming in her eyes, not directed towards me but for my brothers. Paul decides to jump into the covo now.

"Stina. We are SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT we forgot your birthday!" I stare at them for a good minute before smiling my pearly whites at them.

"You guys, I already told you that its not a biggy. So stop freaking out, okay? You guys are forgiven. Now please stop with the apologies."

"Have we ever told you how your the best little sister in thw whole entire world?" Jared asked with a relieved and happy glint in his eyes.

"Mmmmm maybe a couple hundred times." I joke before walking over to them and give each a big bear hug.

"Bu-"

"Jazzy, please just let it go? They already apologized and i already accepted. Okay? Thankyou for sticking up for me, but this wasn't a big deal anyways. We all had other things to be done today. SHOOT, i didn't even celebrate my birthday. So i'm not gonna let anyone else do it for me. Especially out of guilt." I gave her a pleading yet pointful face, letting her know the last statement was for her. So after staring into eachothers eyes for about 30 seconds she gave in.

"Fine" she agreed "But you have to open my present to you right now."

Ugh... She knows I hate people wasting and spending their money on me! I'm not worth bothering to get something for.

"Jasmine! I already told you not to waste your money on me! I'm not worth it!" I exclaim.

"Stop saying your not worth it Stina! Jesus! Your so stubborn when it comes to recieveing something, but you can always give to people without being asked. Your so frustrating sometimes!" Paul chimed in rolling his eyes.

"Leave my unselfishness alone." I say sternly. "Just open the box! I swear it didn't cost me a penny."

I looked at her making sure she wasn't lying, she wasn't. Sighing, i opened the box to find a photo album with me and my dance class on the front along with a picture of me, Paul, Jared, and Jasmine that was taken three months ago. Me and Jasmine had flour on our faces while we were throwing eggs at Jared and Paul, who already had frosting all over their body while Leila was eating the batter under the table. I remember that day perfectly.

****FLASHBACK****_  
>"I'm bored. What should we do?" I ask while fiddling with my hair. <em>

_"How about we go to the beach?" Paul suggests, Jared nodding in agreement. _

_"So we can get sick? Have you not seen the weather? Its pouring outside!"Jazz exclaims "If anything we should just watch scary movies with all the lights off and eat as is we were fatties!" _

_"Okay. I would totally agree with you Jazzy, but Leila is here too and she's only six!" _

_"Can we make cupcakes?" Leila asks suddenly while cudding under the blanket with me. _

_"Thats a perfect idea! Jazzy get off of my feet!" I pull my feet back to find her face down on the floor groaning in pain. Haha! _

_"Paul Jared? Are you going to bake with us?" _

_"Do we have tooo?" They whine like 5 year olds. _

_"If you don't help, you don't get to taste any of my amazing pastries." _

_"Damn, i'm in" Paul said sighing. _

_"Count me in too i guess" Jared piped in. _

_"Great! Let me just call Marjorie to see if she wants to come over." _

_"Hello?" Came from the other end. "Hey Marj, ya wanna come over and hang out with me, Jared, Paul, Jazzy, and Leila? We're going to bake some cupcakes and stuff with my bros' for the first time ever!" "Hmmmmmmm. Let me think, Paul and Jared plus baking goods, I'm in! i'll be there in 10 min. See ya soon!" _

_"See ya soon Marj!" I end the call smiling._

_Soon enough Marjorie my best friend since kindergarden came busting through my front door , like she usually does every time she comes over. Marjorie has been my bestfriend since kindergarden when I stopped a boy picking on her by jumping on his back and pull his hair. I then presumed to pulling his hair and yelled "How do you like being picked on? HUH!" That was the first day I had met Marjorie. _

_"Thankyou for helping me" little Marjorie said while looking down to the floor. _

_"Your welcome." She looked up hesitantly, hope gleaming in her eyes._

_"Will you be my friend?" _

_"Of course I will! We're going to be best friends!" Ever since then, we have been together all the time. Marjorie was the first person i trusted outside of my family, and then Jasmine came along in the second grade. Now we are the Three Muskateers._

_Once Marjorie came, we got all of the ingrdients ready and started mixing everything together, that is until Jared thought it would be funny to poor flower on top of my head. And then, the fight started. It was me and Jasmine vs Paul and Jared. Me and Jazzy used frosting to throw at them while they were stuck with using the flour. While we were having our "food fight" Leila was under the table eating all the batter we had made while Marjorie was just laughing and taking pictures. We had finally ended our war with a huge mess of a kitchen while laughing and having fun._

_****END OF FLASHBACK****_

"Thankyou Jazzy." I say while giving her a big hug.

"No prob chica. I just thought you needed all the happy memories in one so you'll never forget them."

"I LOVE YOU! Your so friggin' awesome!" I exclaim while smiling like an idiot. I then turn around to face Seth

"Hey. I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Christina, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He eagerly grasps my hand in his and says

"Hey! The names Clearwater. Seth Clearwater." He attempted to joke around as if he were James Bonds, and it worked. Me and the others were chuckling at his cheesy-ness. After quieting down, I found his hand was still in mine and felt electrical currents going through my body just from his touch. I carefully and getly take my hand from his to not seem rude. While doing so, i blushed a bit.

"Happy birthday Christina." He congradulated.

"Thankyou but please, call me Stina or Tin or even Chris, but please do not call me Christina unless in a serious matter. Oh and do NOT call me Tina. I do not like that name and therefore do not allow people to use it." I told them all with a serious expression but also with a smile on my face. Some "Okays and sures" were said but one from Leah clearwater stood out. She had said a "What the fuck ever" I ignored that comment like I hadn't heard it but Jared and Paul didn't let it go and started to growl.

"Guys. Please stop. Leave it be."

"Well okay Stina, would you like to take a walk with me tonight, and maybe go for some birthday icecream? I would like to get to know you." Seth asked while dazzling his amazing smile at me. "Umm.." I looked at my brothers for their approval. They nodded. "Sure, I would lo-"

**What did you think? Review PLZ! **:D


	5. Meet Leila

_Previously..._

_"Well okay Stina, would you like to take a walk with me tonight, and maybe go for some birthday icecream? I would like to get to know you." Seth asked while dazzling his amazing smile at me. "Umm.." I looked at my brothers for their approval. They nodded reluctantly. "Sure, I would lo-"_

Meet Leila

"Sure, I would lo-" My phone ringing alarmed me that I had a call. But thats not what had me, Jazzy, Paul, and Jared's hearts thumping loudly, it was Leila's ringtone that alarmed us. Her phone, that I had bought her, was only for if she was scared or in trouble, it was basically an emergency phone. I answered right away frantically. "Leila? Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Sissy?" She sobbed "Daddy's mad again and he's downstairs yelling for me. I'm scared."

"Okay Sweety I need you to calm down for me, okay? Now i want you to put your shoes on fast then quietly open your window like I taught you and climb onto the branch that i tied the red ribbon on. Next close the window super quietly and climb dow the tree like i taught you last week. Okay?"

"O-o-o k-k-kay Sissy. I'm almost down."

"Okay Sweetheart, once your down, i want you to run to the front of your neigbors house and hide in their bush, you know? The bush with the lilys you like so much. I'm on my way their to pick you up, okay? I'll be there in 2 minutes baby girl, just make sure your quiet and if your dad comes out, just don't move or make a sound. I love you baby girl, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"O-o-k-k-k-kay Ate. I love you too." She half sobbed half whispered into the phone. After I hung up, I looked at Jazzy, Paul, and Jared and give them a knowing look before i practically sprinted out of my house to Paul's car. _Thank God Jared taught me how to drive since I was like 10. _

Once I got to the house, i ran to get her from the bush. When i got to her I squeezed her into a big hug then put her into the passenger seat. My baby girl was still crying while i held onto her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the top of her hands with my other hand still on the steering wheel driving the car.  
>I felt the tears in my eyes but held them in. I have to be strong for her and my family. <em>Always. <em>When we arrived home a couple minutes later, I picked her up into my arms and whispered soothing things into her ear while i carried her sobbing body inside the house.

I ignored all the stares I had recieved when i entered with my baby girl still crying in my arms, and sat down on the couch with Paul and Jared on either of my sides cooing Leila. I switched her position in my arms so her head was now sobbing into my chest and my mouth was near her ear so she could hear me easily. I then began to sing her the soothing song my mother used to sing _to me when things went wrong called "Make It Through The Rain" By Mariah Carey._

_When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
>When you're distraught and in pain without anyone<em>

_when you keep crying out to be saved_  
><em>but nobody comes<em>  
><em>And you feel so far away<em>  
><em>That you just can't find your way home<em>  
><em>You can get there alone<em>  
><em>It's okay, what you say is<em>

_I can make it through the rain_  
><em>I can stand up once again on my own<em>  
><em>And I know that I'm strong enough to mend<em>  
><em>And everytime I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith<em>  
><em>And I live one more day and I make it through the rain<em>

_And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in_  
><em>You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly<em>  
><em>And you'll find what you need to prevail<em>  
><em>What you say is<em>

_I can make it through the rain_  
><em>I can stand up once again on my own<em>  
><em>And I know that I'm strong enough to mend<em>  
><em>And everytime I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith<em>  
><em>And I live one more day and I'll make it through the rain<em>

_And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid_  
><em>There's nothing you can't face<em>  
><em>And should they tell you you'll never pull through<em>  
><em>Don't hesitate, stand tall and say-ay-yeah-yeah-hey-ey<em>

_I can make it through the rain_  
><em>I can stand up once again on my own<em>  
><em>And I know that I'm strong enough to mend<em>  
><em>And everytime I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith<em>  
><em>And I live one more day and I make it through the rain<em>

_I can make it through the rain_  
><em>And stand up once again<em>  
><em>And I live one more day<em>  
><em>And I can make it through the rain<em>  
><em>(Oh, yes you can)<em>  
><em>Ohh, You're gonna make it through the ... rain<em>

By the time I finished her sobbing had quieted down and turned into her light breathing, telling me that she was asleep. I quietly and stealthily stand up and put her in my bed so she can be comfy. I then change into my blue plaid pajama pants and my black tanktop and put my hair into a high ponytail.

"Hindi ko alam kung ano happenned, ngunit ang kanyang ama ay hindi maaaring panatilihin ang gamot sa kanyang tulad ng tae! Siya ay lamang ng isang maliit na batang babae! Hindi siya nagpakita ng anumang uri ng pagmamahal patungo sa kanya dahil siya ay 4 at ngayon siya ay dumating sa bahay lasing sapat na upang simulan ang sa yelling profanities sa kanya at nagsasabi sa kanya na siya hates kanyang! Isumpa ko kung siya kailanman, at ibig sabihin ko ay kailanman lays ng isang kamay sa kanyang, thats ang huling dayami! Ko lang ay hindi maaaring maghintay hanggang ako sa wakas 18 at maaaring umangkin sa kanya o isang bagay." I tell Jasmine once i stepped out of my room. I spoke in Tagalog, a Filipino language me and Jasmine learned from our best friend Marjorie when we were younger.

"Siya ay naging sa pamamagitan ng kaya magkano at siya lamang ang anim na!Siya ay naging sa pamamagitan ng maraming, higit pa kaysa sa i wuld kailanman mukha sa isang buhay!Mahina Leila, ay nagbibigay-daan sa hindi lamang hilingin sa kanya ano happenned kaagad, okay?Hinahayaan ipaalam sa kanyang sabihin sa amin sa kanyang sariling oras, na ang paraan siya ay hindi pumunta sa pamamagitan ng lahat na sakit sa anumang oras sa lalong madaling na hindi dito." Jasmine responded.

"Iyong karapatan nito lang, hindi ko alam kung paano ako pagpunta upang makatulong sa kanya kung hindi ako een 18 at hindi maaaring umangkin sa kanya at mayroon akong walang patunay na siya treats kanyang horribly dahil siya ay walang marka o scars ng kanyang na baliw hindi wasto. Kung saan ako natutuwa forat sa parehong oras na maging sanhi ito ay nagpapakita na ang attackare lahat ng pandiwang hindi phsical. Ngunit hindi ko pa rin alam t gawin, Pakiramdam ko ay tulad ng ako bagsak sa kanya, acually hindi lamang sa kanya ngunit lahat." I told her.

"Christina May Lahote! Don't you dare blame yourself for what has happenned to that little girl! What happenned is that she has a pathetic man as her father who can't do shit but drink his life away! All she has is us as her family and you have so much to protect her. You are probably the best thing that has ever happenned in her life since her mom walked out of her life. So DON'T blame yourself for all that has happenned to her because YOU are the one who has always been there to help her no matter what." She screamed loudly but not loud enough to wake Leila up.

" I know, okay? I know that its not my fault but can you blame me? I promised her that as long as i'm in her life I will always keep her safe because I will always be there for her. But whats going to happen when i'm at work or far away or something and her dad touched her or scared her or worse? Huh? So i'm sorry if i'm scared that one day that little girl is going to get hurt because I wasn't there! I'm sorry that i'm weak and useless. I'm sorry I am not strong enough for you guys." I whispered before crying for the first time since i was seven. I had been crying for about a minute before I heard Leah start to yell.

" Oh shut THE FUCK up! Seriously? Your fucking crrying is not gonna do shit. Your so pathetic. I knew it. You are just a bratty fucking teenager who probably gets whatever the fuck she wants without saying a fucking word. You probably made up the whole thing about it being your birthday today just for attention from us. Your so pathetic! I bet your mom probably did suicide to get away from you. She is dead, right? No wonder, i probably would have killed myself too if I had a daughter li-" Was all Leah Clearwater could say before i kicked her feet from under her to get her ass on the floor where I proceeded to punch her face until Jared hauled me off of her. It took both Paul and Jared with the help of Jazzy to hold me away from Leah. But that didn't stop me from shouting at the shocked Leah who was on the floor with a bloody crooked nose and a purple bruise on her cheek.

"How dare you! Who the hell are you to start judging me on who the fuck I am? Huh? You don't even know half of the shit i've been through! I am so sick and fucking tired of being treated like shit and I sure as hell am not giving you the fucking chance to insult me in MY fucking house! I have been almost raped by the person who supposedly loved me, I've had a drunk ass bitch abuse me for three years straight because apparently she fucking claimed she OWNED me because she was my pathetic legal gaurdian, I have a job I fucking hate because my boss tries to fucking hit on me when he's like 40 and i'm only 15, my little girl in that room has an alcholic as a father and I take her away from her pain, and to top it off, my mom was FUCKING RAPED AND KILLED IN FRONT OF ME ON MY 6TH BIRTHDAY! So i'm NOT fucking sorry for crying for the first time since i was 7 fucking years old! Oh, and you said that i'm a bratty teenager who get whatever she wants? Honey, all the shit that I own I have earned by working two MOTHERFUCKING jobs! I barely have time to go to school and yet I still try to manage to find time to get straight A's. You know why I do my best at everything I do? Its because I try to do my best to impress and make my family proud. Family is all I have and here you are judging me when I only met you like what? 1 Hour ago? Sweetheart, for all I care now, you can go die and go to Hell! A bitch like you doesn't deserve to be happy if all you do is criticize people you barely know and act as a cold hearted bitch! So, go act like a bitch somewhere else cause you are never allowed in my fucking house again! Get the fuck outta my house! Now!" I screamed pointing at the door. She was getting off the floor stuttering

"I'm so-so-so sorry I-I had no id-" Before she was cut off by my little girl.

"Sissy?"

"Hey sweetheart, how are ya feeling?" I asked turning my attention to her.

"I'm okay" she gasped looking at my hand that was bloody and bruised from punching that bitch in the face. "I'm fine baby girl. I just needa cool off for a while like last time, remember?" She nodded

"So babygirl, I need you to stay her with uncle Pauly, uncle Jauwy, and Jazzy while i'm gone, okay?"

"will you come back to me?" she asked scared.

"I will always come back to you. I just need to cool off then i'll come back right away, kay?"

"You pinky promise?" She asked sticking out her pinky.

"I pinky promise that I will always come back to you" I tell her wrapping our pinkies together. I then picked her up and squeezed her into a big hug. I turned back to Leah Bitchwater and glared.

"I believe I told you to leave my home and never come back." I said icily. She then ran out of the house and out of sight.

"I am sorry that all of you had to see me like that and do that to your friend." I said looking them all in the eyes. Then my eyes finally landed on Seth. Now I felt really bad cause that was his sister.

"I am truly sorry I did that to your sister, Seth. But she deserved it, and more."

He smiled at me "Its okay Stina. Leah deserved what you did to her. Shoot, if I were a girl, i'd probably do the same thing you did." We all laughed at that.

"Well before I leave, I would like to introduce to all of you my best friend Jasmine and my little sister Leila."

"Jazzy, Leila this is Sam Uley, his girlfriend Emily Young, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and Seth Clearwater. The girl that I just told to leave is Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister." I said pointing to each of them when I called there names.

"Hi" Leila says while hiding her face in my hair. I look to see Brady staring at Leila as if he has seen the sun for the first time. creepy.

"Um h-h-h-e-y" Jazzy stuttered to the dumbstruck looking Embry. Can anybody say awkward?

"Um okay? Well I still gotta burn off my anger so i'll be back in like 40 minutes. When I get back i'll cook dinner" I turn to all of them " I understand that it is late but would you all like to stay for dinner tonight? Please, I have to repay you all somehow for punching your friend."

They all looked at each other with smiles on their face before nodding.

"We would love to stay for dinner sweety" Emily said "Would you like me to start cooking right now, to help you out. Cause I know for a fact that the boys eat A LOT."

I smile "Oh no no no, Emily. I shall cook for you all once I get back. Besides, I have to pick a few things up from the market anyways, but thankyou for asking. Oh and not to be rude, but if anybody tries to cook in my kitchen, there will be consequences. That kitchen is my own lab for my own cooking. Nobody may touch a thing in my kitchen unless urgently needed. Emily, I am not saying this to make sure you don't cook in my kitchen, okay? Its just, the kitchen is my basically another cool off space for me where I can try different things, you know?"

"Its no problem sweety. I completely understand what you mean."

"Thankyou" I say warmly "Okay baby girl i'll be back sooner than you expect, okay? I love you Hun." I say before waving to all of them as I exit the house in my blue skinny jeans, white v-neck, my black leather jacket, and my black converse. "Be safe!" Paul and Jared yelled together. I just rolled my eyes and waved one more time.

_Off to the recording studio _I thought to myself. Once I get there, I see Marjorie there outside infront of the studio. I got out of the car "Marj? What are you doing here? Its almost 10 o'clock." "Hey HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And are you okay? I don't know I just felt like you were upset, you know like when we were little and I would know when you were upset even though we weren't with eachother. So I came here cause I know this is where you come to let your feelings out. Oh, and I got you a gift but I forgot it at home, so i'll give it to you later."

"Wow. Just like old times then, heh? Well a lot happenned today once I got home." I then proceeded to tell her what had happenned in the last 24 hours of my day and all she did was listen and then give her input once I was done.

"I swear Stina, i'm gonna kill this Leah chick if I ever see her face! I hope you didn't let her off the hook for saying that." She said hopefully. I chuckled "No, I actually knocked her on her ass then punched her like 5 times in the nose which is why my hand is bandaged up." I said showing her my hand. "It was worth it."

"Well okay, since we're here can I hear your new songs? Please?" She asked giving me her puppy eyes.

"Well of course my bestfriend since kindergarden can listen to me sing!" I told her while dragging her inside the studio. Since I have a lot of friends and connections, I was able to get a key to the studio.

"So i'm only going to sing one song then your gonna sleep over at my house, kay?" "Kay."

"This song is dedicated to my mom, its called "I Miss You"

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
>You used to call me your angel<br>Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
>You'd hold me close in your arms<em>

I loved the way you felt so strong  
>I never wanted you to leave<br>I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
>I miss you<br>I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear<br>Every once in a while  
>And even though it's different now<br>You're still here somehow  
>My heart won't let you go<br>And I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha la la la la<br>I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm living out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything that's happening for me<br>I'm thinking back on the past  
>It's true that time is flying by too fast<p>

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
>But I wish that I could see your face, oh<br>I know you're where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me<p>

[CHORUS x2]

(I miss you)

I look up to find Marjorie smiling at me. "You were fantastic!"

"Thanks Marj. Lets go now, we still have to go to the market!" With that said, we left.

**Translations:**

**1st tagalog part- ****She's been through so much and she's only six! She has been through a lot, more than i wuld ever face in a lifetime! Poor Leila, lets just not ask her what happenned right away, okay? Lets let her tell us on her own time, that way she doesn't have to go through all that pain any time soon. Especially not here****.**

**2nd tagalog part- **** Your right its just, I don't know how i'm going to help her if i'm not een 18 and can't adopt her and I have no proof that he treats her horribly because she has no marks or scars of her being touched wrongly. Which i'm glad forat the same time cause it shows that all attackare verbal not phsical. But I still don't know t to do, I feel like i'm failing her, acually not just her but everyone****. **

**Review please! Tell me if you want a Seth P.O.V **

**Review chart:**

**0 - no chapter**

**1-2: Short chapter**

**3-4: Medium Chapter**

**5-10: Long chapter w/ Seth P.O.V.**


	6. 20 Questions and a Date

New People

"So, watch ya' gonna make for dinner Stina?" Marjorie asked.

"How bout' some burgers and steaks with white rice? And for dessert, I can make my home made cookie brownies and vanilla chocolate swirl cake with vanilla cream frosting?" I asked her, uncertain with my choices.

"Ugh, I swear, if I eat your food everyday I'm going to turn into a fattie! But oh well, I say make them both cause they are both too delicious to choose from." She says rubbing her flat stomach like a lazy woman.

"Kay. How bout' we go look in the meat section first?"

"Sure lets go." While we're there, I see someone staring at me from across the meat section. The girl is obviously Quilette with long eye lashes, dark shoulder length black hair and tan brown eyes. She's actually really pretty. When she catches me staring back at her, she blushes and walks over to me.

"Um hi." She says

"Hi?" awkward "I'm sorry but do I know you?" I ask while trying to not soumd rude.

"Um well I-I-I um, I am going out with Jared Cameron and he says that he has a little sister and even showed me a picture, and that girl looks like you. So um are you Christina Lahote?" She asks unsure and in a rush.

Jared has a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me, was he embarresed of me?

"Um yea i'm Christina Lahote. Its nice to meet you..."

"Kimberly Conweller. But please call me Kim." She says as she shakes my hand "Its so nice to finally meet you! Your brothers always talk about you. I guess I can see why, your beautiful!"

I blushed "Thanks Kim. Oh and this is my bestfriend Marjorie. I wonder why my brother never told me about you. Hmmmm... Hey Kim?"

"Yes Christina?"

"Okay first off, please do not call me Christina or Tina, and secondly, would you like to come over for dinner at my house tonight? We could trick Jared..." I told/asked her.

"Sure I would love too." She smiled deviously.

"Okay let me just grab the rest of the stuff and pay, then we can head to my place."

she nods before walking to go pay forn her things.

"Okay lets go." I say as I finish paying the cashier.

The car ride was fun, full of joking and how we're going to surprise Jared.

"Okay, you all good with the plan?" I ask as we park outside my house.

"Yup" They both reply.

As soon as I walk inside my house, I am met with my little girl tumbling into my legs and squeezing the life out of them.

I chuckled "Your back! I missed you Ate" (Ah-Teh means older sister)

"Aw baby girl, I told you I will always come back to you and I missed you too!" I tell her while hugging her back then let her go to put all the groceries away into the kitchen with Marj behind me.

"Hey you guys!" She yells while walking with me

"Hey Marj!" Paul, Jared, Jazzy, and Leila yell back.

"Soo can I get a nice 'Hello hug' from my two idiots?" Marj asked.

They chuckled "Sure."

Paul hugged her first then Jared. But while Jared and Marjorie were hugging I "Coughed" which was the signal for Kim to come in for the prank.

She came through the door " Knock knock Ja -gasp- I knew it! You are cheating on me! You jerk! We are over! UGH!" Wow she's a pretty good actress.

Jared's face was priceless! His mouth was wide open his eyes were pleading and flabbergasted. It was hilarious!

"WHAT! No no no no no no itts not like that at all Kimmy! Please understand! She's not even that pretty compared to you. Hell, she is hideous compared to your beauty. I swear I would never cheat on you, I LOVE YOU!" He practically begged her while on his knees nfront of her.

I couldn't take it anymore, I started to laugh my butt off and so did Kim but Marj looked angry.

"OH MY GODDESS! You should have seen your face! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Wait what?" Said the confused Jared.

"Well dear brother of mine, Marjorie and I meet Kimmy here at the market. And I had apparently found out that you have been dating her for about a year and haven't told me a single thing about you dating. Care to explain?" I told him accusingly.

"Well I um, you see, um yeah..."

I raised my eyebrow at his answer " Mhm I see. Well since you don't have a good enough answer, you are not getting any of my pastries tonight. Oh and you you still have to talk to Marj because you just called her hideous right infront of her face.' I say as I sit down next to Seth who beams a bright smile of happiness at me. I smile back.

"Oh i'm sorry Marj! You know I didn't mean any of it."

"Mhm. Jared Cameron, you better watch your back and sleep with one eye open tonight cause there will be consiquences. She says then turns to the rest of the group "Hi! I'm Marjorie, Stina and Jazzy's bestfriend."

"Heys" "Hi's" and "What up's" were said. But I think Jacob's was the weirdest.

He said "H-i-i-i-i-i" while stuttering and looking at her with wide adoring eyes.

"Okay!" I clap my hands "All ladies please come with me to the kitchen and help cook and boys, do NOT break anything or else." I threaten them while smiling evily.

They all gulp and nod they're heads.

So while the girls were all setting up in the kitchen, I grabbed some aprons, Hair-ties, my i-pod, and the chord to connect it to the speakers in my kitchen. (Yes I really have speakers in my kitchen and its awesome) While I was grabbing the items, all the guys were staring at me like I was crazy for needing all those things. I just shrugged and closed the sliding door to my kitchen after I fully entered it.

"Okay girlies, please tie your hair into a ponytail or braid and put these aprons on." I say as I pass them around.

"Ate, can you braid my hair please?" Leila asked sweetly.

"Of course sweetheart." I braided her hair into a neat fishtail that made her mid-back hair look like it was shoulder length.

"So, we are making about 30 burgers and about 15 huge steaks. While we use the stove for the meats, we will be making my recipe for cookie brownies and 2 vanilla chocolate swirl cakes with a vanilla cream frosting on top. Is that okay with everyone?" They all nod "Okay so Kim, Emily, and I will work on the meats while Marj, Jazzy, and Leila will make the desserts. Kay?"

"Ummm Stina, we don't know how to make your desserts." Said Marj.

"Don't worry, i'll tell you guys what to do step by step." I told them reasurringly.

"Kay so lets get started, but first, what song do you guys wanna play first?"

They all shrug. So since Paul and them have weird hearing, i should probably ask them. I peek my head out the door and asked "Hey what do you guys wanna listen to?"

"How about the song you've been working on the beat for? have you finished it?" Jared asked

"Ummm maybe" I blush

"Than play that song"

"Fine but this song is about my old feelings for 'Him'" I told him

Hey Marj go to "My Playlist" and play my song 'Gone'."

"Kay" She hollered_  
><em>

_What you see's not what you get  
>With you there's just no measurement<br>No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
>Your eyes they sparkle<br>That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
>You washed away the best of me<br>You don't care_

You know you did it  
>I'm gone<br>To find someone to live for  
>In this world<br>There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
>Just a bridge that I gotta burn<br>You were wrong  
>If you think you can walk right through my door<br>That is just so you  
>Coming back when I've finally moved on<br>I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
>Never open<br>Nothing matters  
>When you're broken<br>That was me whenever I was with you  
>Always ending<br>Always over  
>Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster<br>I am breaking  
>That habit<br>Today

You know you did it  
>I'm gone<br>To find someone to live for  
>In this world<br>There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
>Just a bridge that I gotta burn<br>You were wrong  
>If you think you can walk right through my door<br>That is just so you  
>Coming back when I've finally moved on<br>I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
>Sorry doesn't cut it, babe<br>Take the hit and walk away  
>'Cause I'm gone<br>Doesn't matter what you do  
>It's what you did that's hurting you<br>All I needed was the truth  
>Now I'm gone<p>

What you see's not what you get  
>What you see's not what you get<p>

I'm singing in my living room where the boys can see me and just gathering things I need and could throw away.

You know you did it  
>I'm gone<br>To find someone to live for  
>In this world<br>There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
>Just a bridge that I gotta burn<br>You were wrong  
>If you think you can walk right through my door<br>That is just so you  
>Coming back when I've finally moved on<br>I'm already gone  
>I'm already gone<br>Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
>Already gone<br>I'm gone

When I finish singing I look around and notice everybody staring at me with shocked and surprised expressions. Was it that bad?

"Was I really that bad?" Now i'm embarressed

"What? No no no no no! You were freaking awesome! We're just shocked cause we didn't know you could sing like that." Seth said

"Oh well thanks Seth" I blush

"No problem i'm only speaking the truth. Anyways, would you like a rain check on hanging out? I really still want to get to know you." He tells me. The way he loks at me is so sweet and makes me feel like i'm the only girl in the world. His eyes held adoration, love, and hope in them. His eyes were a deep emerald green with flecks of gold in the middle. They were hypnotizing.

"Seth, is that your shy way of asking me out on a date?" If he can flirt, I might as well flirt back.

He looked caught off gaurd for a second before composing himself with a blush on his tan handsome face.

"Yes it is but let me say it again. Stina, would you like to go out with me this Friday on a date?" Hope still gleaming in his eyes.

"I would love to go out with you on a date." I state with a wink as I walk back into the kitchen to finish making the food. Did I really just do that? Wow it felt kinda good to say yes. I mean, Seth seems like the kind of guy who is always happy with a smile on his face but can change in a second to protect his loved ones.

"OOOH Stina... you got a date with Seth eh?" Jazzy spoke as she walked in with the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, I thought you don't date anymore." Marj teased

"There is an exception for everything." I tell them " And both of you shush. Don't think that I didn't notice you both staring at Embry and Jake, cause i SOOO did" I said smirking.

"Fine..." They grumbled knowing I was right. Haha.

We all finished cooking and baking while singing and dancing at the same time. It was actually pretty fun considering we all fell at least oce and the boys would burst through the door always alert. It only started off with Marjorie falling then when we saw how the boys acted we purposely fell at least once.

"Lets get our food first then let the boys in." Emily tells us. We all agreed and got our food. My plate consisted of 1 medium steak and a serving of white rice. Same for Marjorie whie the other girls including Leila had gotten a steak and burger with no rice. I only eat rice because I practically lived with Marjories family who are Filipino and eat rice a lot. I don't see anything wrong with rice, I LOVE RICE! Marjorie, Paul, Jared, Jazzy, and Devin (My best guy friend) always joke around telling me i'm really Filipino in the inside but Quilluette on the outside. Meanies :(

As soon as we walk out with our food the boys instantly get up, i tutted them. "Listen boys. If any of you, and I mean ANY of you touch my baked goods, I will go crazy and you will not be allowed to eat any. Got that?"

"Fine..." They all say reluctantly

I smile and move away from the door "Okay go ahead and dig in."

Everybody was settled in, eating in my living room having fun and talking. I sat myslef next to Seth and let our arms touch slightly. I smirked when I felt him shiver. So I started small talk with him and we eventually started playing 20 questions. He asked and I answered.

"Favorite movie?"

"The Freedom Writers, Cat In The Hat, and all Paranormal Activity movies."

"Favorite color(s)?

"Green, teal, purple, blue, and grey"

"Favorite word?"

"Georgeous and amazing"

"Favorite Band?"

"Paramore"

"Favorite girl singer?"

"Beyonce"

"Favorite guy singer?"

"Ne-yo"

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf"

"Really? Why?" He asked woth interest. I also noticed that everyone was now silent awaiting my answer.

"I actually don't know. I just love how they can look soft and friendly one second then fierce and ready to pounce in the next one. I have even been dreaming of a wolf. Its a sandy color wolf that always protects me in my dreams. Sorry, I probably sound delusional and idiotic." I apologized.

"No you don't. Your perfectly fine and believe me when I say that anything is possible."

I looked at him puzzled by what he said but let it go anyways. I learned a long time ago that secrets are kept until one is ready to tell another, and right now, Jared, Paul, and Seth are not ready to tell me yet. Its okay though, i'm patient.

"Thankyou Seth" I whisper as I lean on his arm. I don't know how long I stayed there but it just felt right. I finally looked at the clock to find that it was almost 3 O'clock.

I yawned "You guys can stay as long as you want but I think its time for me and Leila to go to bed. You guys too Marj, Jazzy." They had yawns of they're own and just nodded they're heads in reply.

"Alrighty then, it was nice meeting you guys and I hope we can all hang out again soon."

"I do too sweety. Maybe you can come with your brothers to the next bonfire."

"I would love to Emily. Night ya'll!"

"Stina wait!"

I turn around, shocked by the sudden yell for my name. I turn around to face the one and only Seth Clearwater.

"Yes Seth?"

He grabs me into a tight hug and I suprisingly hug him back. "Goodnight Stina."

I felt a smile creep on my face as I bury it in his chest "Goodnight Seth"

After what seems like forever, I let go of him and wave to everyone before I got into my room.

The last thing I thought about before I went to sleep was of Seth...

**What do you think? Should I add a Seth P.O.V.? Review!**

**2 reviews = Medium chapter**

**3 = medium chapter w/ Seth P.O.V.**

**4 = Super long chapter w/ Seth and Paul's P.O.V.**


	7. Apology NOT Accepted

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear showing that it was now 6 o' clock. I still have to take a shower and so do the girls. I guess I have to wake them up.

"Come on girlies! Up and at em', NOW!"

"Ugh five more minutes!" Marj mumbled

"Five more minutes mommy..." Jazzy murmured. I stifled a laugh and went to Jazzy

"Wake up ya'll or else." I threatened to both Marj and Jazz.

They both ignored me so I went into my closet and got my marbles jar. I walked to the both of them and lifted their shirts then poured the marbles on their bare backs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed while scrambling up.

I just laughed and told them " I warned you guys." then winked.

"Leila, wake up hun." She groggily got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Ate." I smiled

"Morning Sweet. Come on lets get ready for school."

"Kay."

We all got up and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. We all settled on eating my favorite cereal in the world 'Fruity Pebbles' with a piece of toast and a banana. While eating it was silent. At least until Paul and Jared came through the front door with a big bang and worried expressions on their faces.

I instantly got up ad walked over to them "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing just some stuff o the Rez, so we need you guys to come to Emily's and stay there for the day." Jared explained

"Wait, but we still have school! I'm already behind because of my job, I need to go. Whats happening on the Rez that we have to skip school?"

"Just please don't argue and come with us. Please guys? We have to make sure you guys are safe." Said Paul

Me and the girls looked at each other before nodding. "Okay we'll come."

Jared and Paul both et out a sigh of relief and before any of us knew what was happenning, we were lifted off the floor and thrown over my brothers' shoulders. Me and Leila on Paul's and Marj and Jazzy on Jared's.

"Let us down you giant idiots!" Jazzy exclaimed as she pounded on Jared's back.

"Can't we at least change out of our pajamas!" Marj said irritated

"Nope" they said popping the 'p'

"Stop trying guys. Your just going to hurt yourselves. They'rre both as hard as rocks. Trust me I learned the hard way." By this time, Paul and Jared had already jogged to Emily's house and stopped once it came into view.

I was surprised to see Jacob, Brady, Embry, and _Seth _waiting on the front porch steps. As soon as Paul let me down Seth had already picked me back up into a big bear hug.

"Nice to see you too Seth" I joke as I hug him back.

He chuckles and just hugs me more. After about 2 minutes of hugging, Paul coughed causing us to break apart.

"Watch it Clearwater, don't forget she's still my baby sister." Paul threatened

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Thanks for the reminder" I said sarcastically.

Seth grabbed my hand and smiled, pleased I didn't pull away "Come on, lets go inside" I just followed him in.

"Hey ya'll! Good mornin'!" I greeted.

"Mornings's" were said through out everybody

I smile at each of them before landing on Leah Clearwater's face. My smile immediately turned into a glare.

"Stina i'm so so-" I interrupted her apology

"Its Christina to you, and I don't want your apology. All I was to you yesterday was nice. Then out of nowhere, you think that its okay to judge me in my own house and actually had the nerve to bring my mother's death into the picture and say that she 'probably did suicide to get away from me?' Why should I not beat your ass right now like I did yesterday? Because right now, I have every right to hate you. So tell me, why did you act so rudely towards me yesterday when I had only known you for less than an hour?" I don't care if i'm being cruel because she had crossed the line yesterday and I am not going to let her get away with it and accept her apology any time soon.

"U-u-u-m, my Dad had just died and I just got through a break up too." She said. Thats it? Thats her reason for acting towardss me like that yesterday?

"So you are telling me that since your father passed away and your boyfriend had just left you, that gave you the right to speak so cruelly that way you did to me yesterday?" I ask lifting my eyebrow.

"Yes?" It came out as a question.

"So your basically using your Father's death as your excuse. Hm I see, well I do NOT accept your apology and I DO hate you and I HOPE to never be friends with you in the future. You have to face the fact that just because things turned unexpectedly out of nowhere, it doesn't give you the right to act the way you did. And I don't know if you noticed but your dad died of a heart attack, where as my mother was raped and murdered right in front of my six year old eyes. Do you see me acting like a Bitch to averyone in a 50 mile radius?" She shakes her head "Yea, I thought so. So don't talk to me and stay away from my family." Is all I say before heading to the kitchen to hang out with Emily and Kim. The now crying Leah had ran out of the house and away from sight.

"Morning girlies! How are ya'll doing this morning?"

"Morning! And good. You know, you have guts for talking to Leah like that, she is not one to mess with." Kim praised

"Well I wasn't gonna let her get away with talking to me like that to me yesterday. Shoot, i'm pretty sure Emily would've told you what had happenned by now."

Emily just nodded and so did Kim.

"Well okay, i'll be out there if ya'll need help, kay?"

"Kay!" They yell in unison

"Damn Chica! We haven't seen you talk like that to anyone in Hecka long!" Jazzy said

"I swear i thought i was delusional for a second cause your never, and i mean NEVER like that! Your always happy and kind!" Marjorie piped in.

I just laughed and sat down on the couch with Leila on my lap already falling asleep.

"Alright, imma take a nap. Wake me up i an hour?" I ask

"Okay!"

Then I turned into a blissful sleep, that is until _he _came into my dream. Automaticcally turning it into a nightmare. My _worst_ nightmare.


	8. Bad Dreams & True Feelings

**Hey Readers! Sorry for the long update, I have a lot of things happening right now. But anyways I wanna give a shout out to all of the ppl who reviewed my story. So, THANKYOU! YOU GUYS ROCK! Haha please make sure to tell me what you think about this chapter! :) -Love Christina-May Clearwater**

I was standing in a meadow. Not just any meadow but _the_ meadow. The one that me and Jason used to come to when everything was still right between us. The one he almost raped me in. The one place I had sworn to never return to.

My toes were free from shoes and were tickled by the cold soft sensation of the grass. I was wearing what looked like a pair of dark blue short shorts that went down mid-thigh, a black lace cami, with a cream colored shirt that said 'Love' in the front and slung over one of my shoulders.

_Why am I here? _

Out of nowhere, I hear a _'snap' _and I turn around to find my worst nightmare looking straight at me.

His appearence all looked the same except for his eyes. Those lovely blue eyes that i used to love were now a dark and menacing crimson red color. The type of red that can scare the Goddess out of you by just one look.

I gasped, taking slow steps backwards. But with each step I take back, he takes an even bigger one towards me. I'm scared crapless. He finally reached me from about two feet away when a sandy wolf came out of the trees, lunging at Jason. Jason went flying into a tree a second later. The wolf looked at me for a brief second before hurdling itself and Jason into the dark of the trees. I just stood there, shoocked and speechless. _Those eyes_. I know those eyes. Those are the eyes of the amazing Seth Clearwater. The guy who I am already close to after knowing him for a couple days. _My _Seth.

Out of nowhere, I see Seth walking back to me from where the wolf and Jason had disappeared to. He came and knelt down to where I was balled up on the floor sobbing furously.

"Wake up Stina" He says But I just ignore him and cry.

This time he says it again but it sounds more high-pitch, like a girls voice that is echoeing around me. _What the heck?_

"Stina, wake up!" Was the last thing I heard in my dream before I was slapped awake. _Literally._

I bolted up right away after I felt the sting on the left side of my face.

"OWWWWWWWW! Did you really _have_ to slap me?" I half asked half yelled.

"Yes! Because you wouldn't wake up when we shook you and you were crying and yelling in your sleep. Are you okay? Sorry if it was too hard." Marjorie said

"Nah its okay." I sigh then look around the room to find everyone was here, watching and sitting around me with Seth right next to me.

"Um... Hey guys?" Well that was embarressing.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Seth spoke. I realized he was holding my hand in his while rubbing circles on my palm.

"Uh yeah i'm fine. I just had a weird dream." I lied easily. Though I knew that Marj, Jazzy, Paul, and Jared could tell i'm lying. I just gave them a look that said _'later'_. They just nodded.

"If you say so..."

I just gave him a smile that he happily returned.

"Soooooooooooo whats on the agenda today?" I ask

"Well since its a rare sunny day here in La Push, me, Jacob, Embry, and Brady were wondering if you guys wanted to go to the beach?" I just looked at the girls and my brothers. All they did was nod they're head in approval. This time it was my turn to beam my pearly whites.

"We would love to come! Its been soooo long since we've been cliff diving!" I gushed. I'm actually really excited right now. The last time I went cliff diving was about four months ago.

"Wait, you cliff dive?" Seth asked astonished

"Yup. I've been cliff diving since I was six years old. I haven't been for about four months though. Too much work to do."

"Do you cliff dive on the lower cliffs like wimps or the high cliffs like us?" Quil asked I just rolled my eyes at the way he asked his question.

"We all jump on the high cliffs, Quil" I said

"This is going to be an awesome beach day then, eh?"

"Paul Jared? You guys coming with us? I want to teach Leila how to cliff dive today and I think you guys should be there to watch her." I said

I smiled when they nodded, that is until Brady went crazy

"WHAT! Your going to let a SIX YEAR OLD CLIFF DIVE? Are you out of your minds? She could get hurt or possibly die!" Brady was shaking so much that it looked as if he were vibrating.

"Brady! Calm down!" Sam yelled, well more like demanded.

He instantly calmed down his shaking but his eyes were still filled with fire.

"And you say you want to help her and keep her safe, HA! All your going to do is get her killed!" He told me

"Shutup Brady!" Seth yelled while putting himself protectively in front of me and Leila while Embry and Jacob did the same to Jazzy and Marj.

As soon as Brady finished that sentence Paul and Jared growled like it was a warning, and Leila jumped infront of me protectively. "Don't you dare hurt my Ate! Your a big meanie and bully for saying that to my Ate! Go away! I don't like being near meanies who hurt my family!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I was astonished at how protective she was.

Brady's glare turned into a heart-broken look when she said that. "I-I-I- didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! I'm so so so so so so so sorry!" He was now begging on his knees infront of me.

I stare at him before smiling a forgiving smile at him "Its okay Brady, you were just worryin about Leila and I appreciate that. But next time you BETTER watch what you say or I WILL hurt you in more ways than one." I finish with a glare.

"O-o-o k-kay." He stutterred. He then turned to Leila.

"I'm sorry Leila. I promise it will never happen again." He told her

She hid behind my legs from him

"Okay" was all she said to him. She looked up at me and said

"When are we going?"

"Well Sweetness, we still have to get our clothes from home. So maybe in an hour. What time is it now?" I asked no one in particular.

"11:03 A.M. How bout' we leave at twelve-ish?" Seth asked

I smile "Yeah thats perfect."

"Sooooooooooooooo, Paul Jared, can we go home to get our things yet?" They just nod.

"Yeah but me and Paul can't come right now, we gotta do some stuff but we'll meet you at the beach." Jared said while giving me and Leila a hug.

"Kay. See ya guys soon!"

"Bye Pauly! Bye Jauwy!" (Jou-wee) Leila yells

"Bye munchkins!" They scream simotaniously as they leave the house.

"Seth?" I ask

"Yeah Stina?"

"Can you bring me and the girls to my place so we can get ready please?"

He smiles happily "Yeah no problem. Lets go now." He states.

"Kay. Come on girlies, lets go now. Bye Kimmy! By Em!"

"Bye guys! We'll see you guys later!" Emily and Kim shout.

As we leave the house i couldn't help but wonder what Seth thought of me. I know its random, but hes' practically all I can think about right now. I wonder if he really likes me. I mean, he deserves waaaaaaay better than an average girl like me.

**Seth P.O.V.**

I can't believe i imprinted! I mean, i've only been a wolf for little over a year and I had already found my soulmate. She is so amazing. It surprised me to actually imprint on Paul's little sister though. I remember him and Jared always talking about her with love and a protectiveness in their voice. When she told me her name i couldn't help but think of her name if we were married: _Mrs. Seth Clearwater _or_ Christina May Clearwater._

Snap out of it Seth! You just met her, you don't want to freak her out and go too fast! But i mean, I can't help it. I love her already. The way she cares for Leila makes it obvious she loves kids, and the way Leah treated her pissed me off and I thought I would have to tell her to stop, but I didn't. My angel had stood up for herself and had punched my sister in the face. She has amazing reflexes, especially the way she kicked Leah onto her ass. I should actually ask her about that later at the beach.

Aaahh the beach. My angel can cliff dive and I can already tell that the guys had all taken a liking to her too. Not in the couple love but more like a protective brother way. It kinda sucked that my brothers also imprinted the same day I did, but oh well. At least they're happy and now Claire can have a new playmate. Her and Leila are the same age and maybe Claire will become less shy. So why not?

"Seth? You okay?" my angel's sweet voice asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah i'm fine. Just thinking." I told her reassuring. God shes so thoughtful, I love that about her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She joked

"Well i'm actually thinking about someone I really like right now."

"Oh." She looked down "Whats she like?"

"Well she's beautiful, an amazing singer, hard working, unselfish, and would do anything to make everyone happy." I hope she gets that i'm talking about her.

"She sounds wonderful, do I know her?"

"Yeah, actually you do know her. You know her more than anybody else in the world."

"Oh, wait? You like Jazzy or Marj?" She asked giving me a questioning look.

"What? No, ugh I did this wrong!" I rambled on

"Seth" She took my hand in hers "calm down, it was just a question. Its okay."

"No its not okay. I like you Christina! I love everything about you! The way you run your hands through your hair when your thinking, the way you bite your lip when your nervous, the way you can light up everybodys moods, the way your so caring, the way you look down when you blush, just everything about you makes me crazy!" I scream, feeling good while doing so.

"I like you too Seth, I really do." she told me while looking back up " But I think you deserve better than a broken person." She looked back down with sadness.

"Hey" I lifted her chin up "Your perfect in every way. And if your broken, I want to help put you back together. I care too much about you to let you suffer." I told her honestly

She smiled "Okay. So how about we start with our date tonight? Cause you know, I obviously do like you and I really want to get to know you more."

"I, Seth Clearwater, would love to take you, Christina-May Lahote, on our date tonight." I say with a smile.

She giggles then takes my hand in hers. "Thankyou Seth, now how about we hurry and catch up with the others?"

"Sure"

**Christina's P.O.V**

"Sure"

We held hands the rest of the walk without talking. I was just so happy that Seth really liked me. Just thinking of him makes me smile. His happy-go-lucky nature can make even the most sour people smile.

We finally arrived home, me and Seth being last to come. I gave him a small peck on the cheek before going to my room to get ready with my girls.

I found my favorite two piece black bikini. The top fits my breasts perfectly making it look sexy but classy. While I was changing Marjorie decided to mention Seth.

"So... you and Seth, Eh?" Marj asked while Jazzy waggled her eyebrows. I laughed

"So... Jacob and Embry, Eh?" I shot back while waggling my own eyebrows. They both blushed and nodded.

"Embry kinda asked me out tomorrow night..." Jazzy told us.

"Yeah and Jake kinda asked me out tomorrow night too..." Marj blushed.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAT! Oh my GODDESS! We all got asked out in the same week? Haha isn't that ironic?" We all laughed.

"Yeah, isn't it cool though? I mean, maybe we can all have our happy ending. I already feel as close to Embry as I am with you guys." Jazzy exclaimed

"Same here, I feel as if Jacob has been my friend for years." Marj said

"Well maybe this is a sign of fate. What both of you said is true and I feel the exact same way with Seth but who are we to deny it? I say we just stick with our instinct and follow our hearts. Just don't get too connected if your uncomfortable."

"Geez Stina, your so wise. Are you sure your fifteen?" We all just laugh at that. They say that i've always been wise and they would always joke around saying I'm really like a experienced 60 yr old in the body of a fifteen year old.

"Whatever you guys."

I wore a pair of blue jean booty shorts that reached just above my butt and a vibrant red cami. I then braided Leila's hair into a high braid fish tail. Once i'm finished I examine what everyone is wearing.

Leila is wearing a black&white one piece with her summer dress over it.

Marjorie was wearing her Zebra striped bikini with a skirt for the bottom, over it she was wearing blue jean shorts that reached just above her knees and a black tank top.

Jazzy was wearing her red bikini with a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top over it.

To say we looked hot would be an understatement. I can't wait to see the looks on the boys faces when they see us.

**Review please!**

**0-2= Medium chapter**

**3-4= Seth P.O.V. w/ medium chapter**

**5 and more= Super long chapter with Seth, Jacob,and Embry P.O.V. **


	9. Knocked out by a door?

_**Hey readers! I'm so so so so so sorry for my late update! Its just that things have been going on and it stopped me from writing, but i'm back now and I hope you all like this chapter. :)**_

_**-Love  
>Christina-May Clearwater<strong>_

When we finished, we made our way to the living room. The boys were just watching some t.v until they heard us coming. I giggled at their shocked faces. All of them looked like they wanted to rip our clothes off while worship us, well except for Brady. He looked like an older brother with loving eyes at Leila. But when I looked at Seth, boy did I blush. His eyes were full of love adoration and lust while practically bulging out of their sockets while his mouth hung wide open.

Marj coughed nervousely brining me out of my transe. I started to speak "Ya'll ready?"

All just nodded furiously like bobbleheads. Me and the girls nodded and made our way to the door. But before I could even reach the knob, Jacob grabbed it and opened it. But he did it a little too fast and forgot to let me move out of the way because he was too busy staring at Marjorie. So that all lead to me getting hit by the door on the head.

"OWW CRAB! Goddess that hurts!" I clutched my head to try and stop the pounding sensation going through my temples. My legs gave out and allowed me to fall. I expected to feel the hard wood floor but instead felt a pair of hot arms around my waist.

I looked up to see Seth's worried face staring at me "Oh my gosh! Stina are you okay?"

I just mumbled, too concentrated on trying to get rid of the pain in my head. In the background I could hear yelling. "GOD DAMNIT JACOB! What the hell! Oh my gosh Stina keep your eyes open! Please stay with me! Sweetheart please! Stay with me here, we are getting you to the hospital now." _Was he talking to me? _I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Their just too heavy to keep open. I just need some sleep and i'll be perfectly fine.

The last thing I heard were all of my girls' screams for me and Seth's... sobbing? He was sobbing telling me to stay with him. I tried my hardest to stay consious but the darkness just grew until it surrounded me fully...

_Beep _

What the heck is that?

_Beep_

Goddess why can't I open my eyes? Calm down Christina, just breath and try to calm down.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

What is that? A heart monitor? Wait, is it? Oh Goddess now i'm freaking out! Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes? What happened? Why can't I remember anything other than myself?

I felt something warm squeezing my hand. Instantly calming me down. Who is holding my hand? I don't know what is happening but I do hear voices.

"How is she doing Seth?" Asked a soft feminine voice.

"Mom I think she's awake! She moved aound and took a couple breaths. Christina, Baby can you hear me? Are you awake?" I opened my mouth to see if my voice still worked but nothing came out.

"Sweety take your time. Don't hurt yourself." Who does that feminine voice belong to?

I took another deep breath and tried to open my eyes again. My eyelids felt as if they were the heaviest things in the world. After about three tries, I finally got them open.

The first thing I see are the brght light above my head and the white walls. I hear sighs of relief and quickly turn to see who they belonged to.

I see a large group of shirtless men standing near the bed that I am currently laying on, and a couple of girls. They all look really familiar but I just can't remember anything.

"Umm excuse me? Where am I and who are all of you?" They all gasped. I tried to sit up but stopped when my head started to spin. I grabbed my head and winced at the pain

"Uuuuuugh"

"Stina, do you know who I am?" One of the shirtless men asked stepping forward. He looked so familiar but I couldn't quite get it.

"Y-you look familiar but I just can't remember." My throat still felt dry and it kinda hurt.

"Yes you can. Come on, think harder." He smiled at me "I'm your older brother Paul and this is Jared my bestfriend who is like another brother to you." He took a couple of slow steps toward me with his hands up as if I were to attack or freak out any moment.

"Our favourite song together is 'Green Light' by John Legend. Your full name is Christina May Lahote but you hate when people call you Christina or Tina, so we call you Stina and other silly nicknames."

Pictures ran through my head of me and Paul dancing and joking around with eachother and Jared joining us.

"Your favourite icecream is Dulce De Leche or salted caramel with vanilla bean. You hate raisins, overly sweet or cheap chocolates, and dumb blond bimbos. I remember the first time you were born I was only ten years old and Mom's water broke in the middle of the kitchen. We had taken her to La Push hospital and waited for 12 long hours until you were finally born. The first thing I noticed were your small almond shaped eyes that were the color of milk chocolate. You were born in room 108 and weighed 7 pounds 16 ounces. Your favourite colors are teal, dark-ish grey, purple, and midnight blue. You have a little sister named Leila and your bestfriends Marjorie and Jasmine."

More memories flashed through my mind of Paul, Mom, Jared, and Me. Some were of us at the park and others were about everything we had ever done together.

"P-p-paul?" He nodded smiling widely with glassy eyes.

"Its me babygirl. I'm right here."

The memory of Paul leaving came flying at me. The day he told me he had to leave and his final night with me sleeping in his arms. The morning I cried out for him to come back. The pained look on his face when he saw me crying, then him leaving after telling me he loved me.

I remember him. I know him. I jumped off the bed, ignoring the pain in my head and wires connected to me, and ran into Paul's awaiting arms. I cried into his arms and squeezed him tighter which he gladly did back.

"I remember you. Oh Paul! I'm sorry! I'm so so so so so sorry!"

"Ssshh. Its okay Babygirl, everything is okay now that your awake." He smoothed my hair back while I sobbed in his arms.

I finally pulled back and looked around the room once more. I looked at each and every one of the people in the eyes.

Once I looked into the person's eyes I remembered what I knew about them. They all gave me tight hugs. The last person I hugged was Seth. His hug gave me butterflies and lasted for a while, that was until Paul coughed loudly, making us come apart slowly.

"Yes Paul?"

"Well first off, Clearwater you better watch it, that is my baby sister. And secondly, I think somebody here owes you an apology for making you unconcious for two days straight." He gave Jacob a pointed look.

Jacob came up to me but when I saw him completely he looked like SHIT. He had dark circles under his eyes, a bruise on his left cheek and whenever he looked at Marj she would look away. He looked as if somebody had just kicked his puppy."I'm really sorry Christina. I didn't mean for that to happen. I guess I just wasn't paying much attention to my surroudings and what I was doing. Please forgive me?" He looked at me pleadingly

"Jacob" I took his hand in mine "Of course I forgive you. I know that you didn't intentionally hit me with a door" We all chuckled "And beside, i'm not good at holding grudgess against stuff like this."

He smiled brightly at me and swooped me up into a big bear hug.

"Oh and guys?"

They all looked at me "Stop giving Jake a hard time. You know that he didn't mean for this to happen and if he could, he would take it back. So forgive and forget ya'll."

"Okay fine, Jacob you are forgiven by all of us." Marjorie stepped up and hugged him.

"Besides, we still have to go on that date you promised me." We all laughed when she winked making him blush cherry red.

"So when can get out of this place?"

"Well you can leave once I check your head." A woman said from the corner of the small hospital room.

"I'm sorry I believe we haven't met before." I stuck my hand out " I'm Christina, Paul's sister. And you are?"

"My my, you have such well manners." She took my hand in hers "I am Sue Clearwater, Seth's mother and the woman who has been taking care of you for the past two days."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"It is no problem dear. Now let me check that head of yours."

After about two hours of tests and poking she let me out giving me some pills for the pain.

Seth carried me bridal style out of the hospital holding me as if I were an expensive fragile glass. I wrapped my hands around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"You know that we still have to go on our date."

He smiled brightly "Why of course we do! I hope you'll like it."

"Where are we going?"

"Its a secret. Sshh." He smirked at my face full of disbelief that he wouldn't tell me.

"Fine i'll wait Mr. Clearwater and I hope you know that anything would be fine for our first date as long as your there with me." My eyes began drooping down as a yawn left my mouth. '"Go to sleep Babe."

I kissed his cheek and let sleep takeover...


End file.
